


We are the Night

by Draycevixen



Series: Collection of POI fic by Draycevixen [44]
Category: Person of Interest (TV)
Genre: Drabble, International Fanworks Day 2015, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-15
Updated: 2015-02-15
Packaged: 2018-03-13 03:35:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3366233
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Draycevixen/pseuds/Draycevixen
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Written for the International Fanworks Day drabble challenge: <i>What does your favorite character—or your favorite pairing—get fannish over?</i></p>
            </blockquote>





	We are the Night

He'd always had to hide even before becoming a hacker, genius something his small town couldn't handle. Still, he'd made friends through a mutual love of comic books. 

Given his secret identity, his mother's early death and his father's dementia ravaged mind leaving him effectively orphaned, it was no surprise who'd been Harold's comic hero. 

 

After Nathan's death, he'd tried to emulate his hero and failed miserably. Harold could handle research and analysis but he'd needed a strategist and an enforcer. John had been that and more. They'd been each other's salvation.

Together, they were Batman and they were whole.


End file.
